50 Reasons For Love
by Jazyrha
Summary: -50 Short Stories Prompt- -Issued By Demi-kun-. 50 reasons why I love you, 50 reasons why I do. 50 reasons I'll never let you go. 50 moments between Kyouya and Kaoru/Please Read&Review/ /KyouKao/ Chapter 9 Is Up!
1. Pencils

**50 stories prompt –issued by Demi-**

**Username: **Jazyrha  
**Pairing: **KyouKao!

**1. Pencils.**

Kaoru eyed the pencils carefully. 

They were neatly ordered, laying side by side.

Blue. Red. Green. Purple. Brown. Black. White. Grey. Orange. Yellow.

His hand reached out for the black one, as he glanced towards a person with the same hair colour, quickly averting his eyes to the paper again.

The point of the black pencil touched the paper and Kaoru continued colouring.

From his place by his laptop, Kyouya looked up. The Host Club hadn't started yet, so everyone else was stalking Haruhi to somewhere.

Kyouya didn't know why Kaoru had stayed and not followed Hikaru instead, chasing Haruhi like the rest did, but he didn't mind that unexpected decision at all.

Actually, it had become not that unexpected anymore, since Kaoru had been doing it more and more. Each time he came too early for the Host Club would start and without a word he would place himself at the desk a few metres away from Kyouya, close to the window and then he'd take his paper and his pencils.

Kyouya had also noted Kaoru always first ordered his pencils, laying them side by side. And then he'd start drawing. Kyouya assumed he was searching for some quiet place to draw some designs, so he never bothered. 

He didn't want to ask why, because he didn't want to Kaoru to think it wasn't okay to be there. No one said a word, but Kyouya could feel those hazel eyes on him and then, just like that, they were gone again. 

He smiled a little.

Now it was his turn to discretely watch the Hitachiin twins from the corner of his eyes.

It was a quite rare sight, to see a normally so cheeky, lively and refusing-to-stand-still Hitachiin so absorbed in his work he didn't even feel the two dark eyes looking at him. Kaoru bend over his paper, his arm guarding it so that Kyouya couldn't see what exactly he was drawing.

There was a passion, a concentration in Kaoru's eyes that was only found in those moments he was drawing and colouring whatever he was drawing and colouring. 

There was something about Kaoru whenever he did that, that commanded, begged, screamed, _forced_ Kyouya to look at him, to take in every detail and to think he was –

Absolutely beautiful like that.

The black pencil was put away and a blue one was taken instead. 

The colouring continued.

Kyouya reverted his eyes back to the screen of his laptop, telling himself he should at least try to get as much work done in this peaceful silence, without the lively blonde to disturb him.

He just couldn't seem to concentrate and get himself to do that.

Kyouya stood up and walked to the concentrated Hitachiin twin. 

"What are you drawing?" he put his hands on the table, making the auburn haired boy almost jump up in surprise.

"Don't look!" he almost screamed in panic, grabbing the paper and pressing it against his chest.

Kyouya blinked a few times at his strange reaction.

"Eh…" Kaoru looked away, clearly uncomfortable, "It's not done yet… I don't like it when people watch my work in my presence."

"I see," Kyouya simply answered.

Kaoru smiled a strained smile. His heart beat way too fast.

He really hoped Kyouya didn't see what he was drawing.

Although, he already had some excuses.

'It's not because he has black hair and glasses the person I was drawing is you!'

Or something like: 'Yeah… I was drawing clothes for the whole Host Club… Do you like it?'

Or maybe he'd just block and he wouldn't have said anything anymore.

"Can I see it when it's done then?" 

Kaoru woke up from his musing.

"Huh?"

"Can I see it when it's done?" Kyouya patiently repeated.

"Why would you like to see it?" Kaoru frowned.

"Curiosity, I guess," the simple answer came.

"Well… I… I… It's really not that good!" Kaoru protested. 

Kyouya frowned.

"I hope you won't say that to your customers later. I don't think that should come out the mouth of a most famous fashion designer's son."

"Ah… No… It's just that…" and that is what they call being 'tongue tied'.

He stood up abruptly, knowing he shouldn't even try to find a way out through words.

"Let's… Let's search the others, okay? Host Club is about the start!"

Kyouya blinked a few times, realising quickly Kaoru clearly wanted another subject. Why that was, of course, he didn't know.

Kaoru quickly put the drawing in his brief case.

"Okay then," Kyouya answered. "I don't think Tamaki will have any attention for the time when around Haruhi, so it might be best to go and look for them."

Kaoru nodded, quickly walking over to Kyouya. They walked out the door and when Kaoru started talking about random things, he silently wondered what Kyouya would've done when he found out that he hadn't been drawing a new fashion design at all.

He wondered what Kyouya would've done when he found out the drawing was just another drawing of the person Kaoru had come to love so much.


	2. Butterflies

**2. Butterflies.**

The sun made the shadows dance on his face. 

_(Love is like a chasing a butterfly)_

It was a beautiful day and Kyouya Ootori had just simply tuned the loud, annoying, dramatic company he had out.

_(You are my butterfly)_

The other Host Club members seemed to have forgotten about the Shadow King who lay underneath the calming freshness of the shadows the branches and leaves of the tree brought.

_(You are my love)_

His eyes watched the other Hosts run around. It was like automatic his eyes searched for one host in particular and followed his every move.

_(Love is unreachable)_

It was like automatic he somehow always watched Kaoru Hitachiin.

_(Yet I chase it again and again)_

Kaoru, who was currently chasing something in the air (or maybe he was just hallucinating because he ate some of the mushrooms Tamaki was currently growing because Haruhi had rejected him again.)

_(Love is magic, but it flies away every time you almost grasp it)_

Kaoru, who was laughing loud and humming some weird song.

_(Love flies higher then any human can)_

Kaoru, who could as only person make Kyouya smile without doing anything.

_(But it's so beautiful to look at)_

Kaoru, who suddenly gave up on chasing whatever it was he had been trying to catch and who was now staring back at him.

_(It's irresistible to chase it)_

Kyouya's eyes widened ever so slightly when he realised he was 'caught', but he didn't look away, not even when Kaoru's happy smile became a sly grin and he ran towards the older boy.

_(Let me chase my love, let me chase my butterfly)_

"Hey, Kyouya-senpai!" he said happily.

_(Let me try)_

"Hey, Kaoru," he simply answered back.

_(Let me reach)_

"What were you looking at?" he immediately asked.

_(Let me chase that beauty)_

'_I wasn't looking at you' _was the first answer that came to mind, but he knew he'd be just giving himself away then, so instead he calmly answered: "nothing in particular."

_(Let me share this wonderful feeling with you)_

"Do you want to catch some butterflies with me?" Kaoru sat down next to his senpai. "It's really fun!"

_(Spread you__r little wings)_

Kyouya smiled a little, but shook his head.

_(Love is like a butterfly.)_

He opened his mouth to say something, but a voice resounded over the place: "Oi, Kaoru! Haruhi said she found a place with a lot of butterflies! Let's go there! Let's catch them!"

_(It starts small and most of the time quite ugly, like some kind of __caterpillar.)_

"Haaaai!" Kaoru waved back to his twin, and Kyouya knew the change to say something was gone. 

_(Then it wraps itself around you, closes you in, traps you, like a cocoon around you.)_

His eyes softened when he saw Kaoru run away.

_(And then it blooms.)_

Kaoru's hands reached out for the butterfly, just not in time to reach it. He laughed, just chased it further. 

_(It blooms without warning, spread it's wings and it's so breathtaking…)_

Caught.

_(Beautiful)_

He peeked through his fingers. A wide smile crossed his face when he realised he had really caught the little animal.

_(Amazing)_

"Hikaru! Hikaru! I caught it! I caught it!"

_(Magical)_

The said twin walked over to him and Kaoru opened his fingers a little so that Hikaru could see. Hikaru called (a completely uninterested) Haruhi over and she also peeked through Kaoru's fingers, seeing the little caged animal.

_(Once you caught it, there's no way you'd want it to ever go away again)_

"Ne, Hikaru, I'm going to show it to the rest, okay?" Kaoru said, before he rushed off.

_(Once it is in your hands, you will never let it slip through your fingers)_

The dark haired boy blinked and looked up when Kaoru suddenly rushed towards him and sunk to his knees.

_(My love for you is like a butterfly)_

"Kyouya-senpai, do you want to see the butterfly I caught?"

_(I love you like a butterfly loves the sun)_

Kyouya looked at the boy. Kaoru brought his hands closer to his face, when he received no answer and opened his fingers a little. Kyouya looked through it, then suddenly placed his hands on Kaoru's.

_(I love you)_

Kyouya pulled Kaoru's hands off each other, so that the butterfly was on the palm of his hand. Kaoru just blinked a few times and watched the little butterfly.

_(Just like a butterfly will always search for a flower, I will always search for you)_

"You shouldn't do that anymore," Kyouya said. 

_(I will always love you)_

"Eh? Eh?" Kaoru questioned. "Why not? It's so pretty!"

_(Just like a butterfly will always be beautiful)_

"That's why you shouldn't catch it," Kyouya said, looking at the butterfly in the palm of Kaoru's hand. "You see, the patterns on the wings of a butterfly are made of thousands of little scales. But those scales are so fragile that when you touch them, even a little, it will come off and stick to your hands," he pointed at a little, tiny brown spot at Kaoru's hands. 

_(So… when I catch this love…)_

"It will never fly again after that and probably get eaten real soon."

_(Will all that remains be just the power of what it once was?)_

"So, if you really thinks it's so pretty, you shouldn't catch it," Kyouya ended.

_(Or will it become something more?)_

Kaoru laughed as he placed the butterfly on the ground, shaking his head and answering: "geez, if I get a preach like this every time I show you something…

_(When I finally grasp this love, this feeling, this flying butterfly…)_

"Well, there's a tiny change it will fly again," Kyouya smiled. 

_(I am sure it will take that tiny little change and survive)_

"Ah well, I was getting tired of catching them anyways, you have me a good excuse to tell Hikaru," Kaoru laughed.

_(One day, with our little wings…)_

Kaoru didn't need to catch anymore butterflies anyway. 

_(… we will reach the sun)_

There were already enough of them swimming in his stomach when he watched Kyouya crack up a little, soft smile.

* * *

This turned out longer than expected XD Muhahah, the last sentence is so completely random XD

Jazy fails at writing something romantic XD 

Oh. You can choose whether the italics are thoughts and whose or they're just random comments. Please review!

-If you're a KyouKao fan then why not join Shine and become a part of the KyouKao fanclub there!-

'till next time

-Jazyrha-


	3. Stuck

**3. Stuck.**

"So…" the black haired boy started.

Kaoru gulped.

"… How did we end up like this again?" Kyouya finished calmly.

'This' was the position of Kaoru pressed against the ground and Kyouya just not laying on top of him. 'This' was locked in the storage room, with no light. 'This' was very awkward and Kaoru was blushing a very, very crimson red.

Kyouya shifted a little, sitting upward as good as possible, which wasn't really well. Kaoru tried to sit as far as possible, which wasn't very far.

"Hikaru locked us up," he managed to say in a squeaky, high voice.

There was a silence.

"And he smashed to door closed to hard you fell on me," Kaoru continued.

Silence.

Kaoru blinked a few times.

"Please don't kill him."

Kyouya smirked in the dark.

They were still in a pretty awkward position, with Kaoru sitting between Kyouya's legs, and his nose almost pressed against his chest.

It was just that… they really couldn't move another inch.

"I don't see a reason why I wouldn't…" he said.

"Well! I can't do my brotherly love act without my brother right," Kaoru said, trying to move away, but he only made it worse.

"I'll find a solution to that," Kyouya said, as if there had happened nothing weird.

"There's nothing I can do to not make you torture Hikaru after this, right?" Kaoru said, laughing a bit.

"He locked us up in a storage room. I have better things to do with my time," Kyouya said.

"Time is money," Kaoru chuckled.

There was silence again.

Kyouya's smirk grew a little wider in the darkness.

"Well then, since we're here anyway…" his hand slid over Kaoru's back, pulling him closer, "why don't we use this opportunity…"

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"To do what?" his voice shook.

All he received was a low chuckle and quickly he found his head lifted upwards by a finger under his chin.

"I don't know," a low voice answered, "what do people usually do, when they're trapped inside such a tiny room and no one can disturb them?"

Kaoru gulped.

"Do I even want to know?" he tried to answer in his usual confident manner, but he felt his voice fail him.

"Of course you want to."

Kaoru wanted to reply something, but lips covering his prevented him from doing that. He felt how he was pulled even closer. He mumbled some words of protest against the moist lips, but that was only used to slide a tongue inside his mouth.

For the first time he was happy that it was so dark, so that even now he couldn't possibly see how red his face was.

When they finally broke away and Kaoru was gasping for air, Kyouya chuckled slightly and said in a miraculous steady voice: "I think I found a reason why I shouldn't kill Hikaru, but rather –"

Smirk.

"Thank him."

* * *

Aaaaaaand then they continued kissing and what happens after that is up to your imagination! XD  Muhaha. I admit this wasn't as good as the other ones XD I kinda... got stuck. How ironic. Buuut... Please review? It keeps me writing! Please, please? XD

Oh! And: go to my profile and join the KyouKao fanclub there! Come on, you know you want it! (There's a link on my profile to SHINE. It's awesome. Join! XD)


	4. Tame

**4. Tame**

Kaoru was the definition of _energetic. _

He possessed an inexhaustible source of energy. He never stood still for a second.

Rushing from here to there, back on his feet, there and here in a blink of an eye, gone again, back, gone again, back.

Every movement he made spoke of that energy. His brain never stopped working and he processed information (that could lead to another prank) in a blinding speed.

Kaoru was also the definition of _the devil._

Always searching for something that could be the next subject of his evil tricks, Kaoru's eyes never stopped darting around the room.

Evil plans were committed in such an elegant fashion it became even more devilish.

It wasn't for nothing those Hitachiin twins were 'the little devil type.'

Kaoru was untameable, ready to stand his ground and to fight for anything he'd thought of as worth fighting. Kaoru was like a wild animal that would just die in a cage.

Kaoru was untameable, unstoppable, and inexhaustible.

There was only one simple thing that every time again took his breath away. One simple thing that tamed the untameable and stopped the unstoppable.

All it took was a simple kiss.

It wasn't for nothing either people said Kyouya Ootori found a solution to every problem.

* * *

The ending sucks, I AM AWARE OF IT XD. I really have a problem with ending things you know. Come on! Go to my profile and join Shine! Do it! Do it now!

Please review, all your reviews really made me happy!


	5. Newspaper

**5. Newspaper.**

Fuyumi grinned to her brother who had been staring at the same page of the newspaper he held in his hands for… thirteen minutes?

He, however, pretended to be completely oblivious to her eerie smile, as his eyes stayed on the article. What he was looking at was a photograph of a auburn haired boy, a genuine and bright smile on his face. Next to him was a boy who looked exactly the same. Or at least who looked exactly the same to the rest of the world.

Because in Kyouya's opinion, no one could come even close to be as beautiful as Kaoru. Not even his twin.

He was aware that such an opinion was weird, because he still had trouble with telling them apart on picture, but he was pretty sure that he had been staring at Kaoru all the while.

"You're going to add it to your collection?" a female voice intruded his dream world.

Kyouya looked over the newspaper to his grinning sister.

"What collection?" he answered and if one didn't know better, one would think he really didn't know what she was talking about.

But, of course, Fuyumi knew a lot better than that.

"You know, the green box you hide in your drawer…" she replied, walking towards her youngest brother.

Her finger pointed at the picture.

"Every time there is a picture of him, you cut it out and put it in that box."

"And what exactly where you searching in my drawer?" Kyouya sighed, slightly annoyed, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, my! Don't be mad now! I only wanted to organise your clothing for you!"

"I already told you, you should let that to the serva-"

"Oh! I see!" she placed her hands on her hips. "Very, very smart, Kyouya-kun! Trying to change the subject?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I think you do," she smiled.

She looked at him and her eyes softened.

"You're so cute now you're in love! I'm so happy for you!"

Kyouya looked back at the picture of Kaoru in the newspaper.

"I'm not in love," he replied back.

"No, no, of course not!"

There was silence between them.

"There are scissors on the table."

* * *

Kyouya closed the door behind him, his eyes as automatically searching through his room (to make sure Fuyumi wasn't hiding somewhere with a camera).

When he made sure he was completely and utterly alone, the same newspaper as before witnessed the daylight again. He laid it down his table, searched for scissors and looked at the picture.

Carefully he cut out the picture, laid it down again and searched the green box in his drawer. Once he put the picture in it, and completed his Kaoru-picture collection a little further, a thoughtful look came to his face.

"Where should I hide it now?"

* * *

Kyouya's stalkerish side! XD Couldn't help it XD I just love Fuyumi, she's so cute! I hope this story was good

**Please review!**

It's really much appreciated! Really!

(PS: And join SHINE! They have a KyouKao fanclub...)


	6. Language

**6. Language.**

It was common knowledge the twins had some kind of own language, some kind of way to communicate with each other without words, something only the two of them could get.

What was unknown to all was that they weren't the only one with that kind of language in the Host Club.

It was by the way Kyouya looked up when Kaoru was doing his brotherly love act, by the way his lips were presses against each other a little more firmly then should be, he knew he was jealous.

It was in the way Kaoru's blush became slightly deeper, his eyes looked down and away, Kyouya knew the message was understood.

It was too subtle to grasp and no one could see what they saw, but only by the sound of each other steps they could tell how the other felt.

They had to.

Because if Kaoru had to wait until Kyouya would've said: 'I love you,' he would have waited his whole life. So that was why he was so thankful he could tell in the way Kyouya hold him, by the way he gently pressed his lips against his when no one was around.

And if Kyouya had to wait until Kaoru would've told him that he wasn't looking so sad because Hikaru was paying attention to Haruhi, but only because Kyouya wasn't paying attention to him, they wouldn't have been together at all.

So he was happy that he read between the lines and ignored his rational mind.

They couldn't speak through words because words just weren't enough to express anything anymore.

Not even 'I love you' said enough.

So they kept silent and watched each other. They spoke their own silent, wordless language that no one in the world could ever understand.

The message was clear enough anyway.

'I love you,' could be found in the way Kaoru's eyes sparkled when he looked at Kyouya.

'I love you too,' could be read in the way a soft smile came upon Kyouya's face whenever Kaoru came near.

'I'll always be there for you,' was what Kaoru's soft touch told him.

'I'll never let you fall,' was what the hands entwining said.

And 'God, Tamaki is so annoying,' said the rolling eyes.

'So is Hikaru,' said the shrugging of shoulders.

Luckily for the Host Club, they were used to it by now when all of sudden Kaoru started laughing and Kyouya hid his laugh by pretending to cough.

* * *

Okay. So, this sucks. XD I know. Especially the end. I just thought it was going all FLUFFY and I thought... let's add something light hearted. XD I can really picture them doing that in my head though. Kaoru who starts laughing all of sudden -nods- Oh well.

**Please review! It really means a lot to me! **-smile-

-And join the KyouKao fanclub on Shine!-


	7. Similarity

**7. Simmilarity.**

Hidden underneath a lot of dissimilarities, were also a lot of similarities.

They probably were the only ones who ever saw it or who would understand it, but there was so much they had in common.

Of course, Kyouya was cold, cool, calculated and Kaoru was warm, happy and impulsive. But that was only what was on the outside, the little layer around them, not everything.

They were both happy with standing by the sidelines and watching things happen. They were both happy to walk a few steps behind the ones most important to them. They were both okay with being unseen unless they were needed to be seen.

They both pretended to be someone they were not, (because really, Kyouya had noticed soon enough Kaoru wasn't that adorable, willingly 'uke'ish boy at all). They both were the best liars, but still they noticed it in several seconds when the other even thought about attempting to lie to him.

Still, everyone still said they had nothing in common.

Still, everyone believed they were complete opposites.

And since they both also didn't like to explain things over and over again, they just smiled and nodded.

Really. They had so much in common.

They had the most important thing in common: they both loved each other.

Why wasn't that enough?

_Oh!_

And they both thought Tamaki was annoying. And they both thought Hikaru should seriously go and take an anger-management therapy.

You see?

They were swimming in the similarities.

* * *

Why do I suck this much? XD Oh well. I don't like this prompt. No. I dislike this prompt XD Oh, well, whatever. I hope you liked it.

**Please review! It makes me wanna write!**

-JOOOOOOOIN THE KYOUKAO FANCLUB ON SHINE NOOOOOOOOOW!! XD-


	8. Bored

**8. Bored.**

There's nothing more annoying then a bored Kaoru. Kyouya knew that out of experience. He already saw the signs from miles away and this was a moment where Kaoru was very bored.

So, now, to cure his boredom they were going to a commoner mal.

He, the black haired megane host, slowly and relaxed walking.

And he, the auburn haired Hitachiin twin, hopping up and down and running to _everywhere_.

"Look Kyouya!"

The said boy looked up.

"What is it?"

"Let's try on these hats!" he said, pointing at the store.

Kyouya sighed and followed the hyper active twin into the store. Immediately Kaoru grabbed the weirdest hat (oh, please, it was purple with a red rose… and obviously for a woman) and put it on.

"And, how do I look?" he beamed.

"Just as ridiculous as always," he replied coolly.

Kaoru's face fell. He pouted, suppressing a grin.

"That's so mean."

He turned around, took another hat (a dark, ganster-like one) and beamed: "Put it on!"

"I think I'll say no to that offer," Kyouya said, his eyes looking around for potential people who couldn't see him even being there.

"Don't be so paranoia," Kaoru rolled his eyes, "Nobody of any meaning will be here! This is a commoner mal!"

"Trust me," Kyouya said, eyeing the hat in Kaoru's hat as if a bug walked over his plate, "that's not the only reason I don't want to put _that_ on my head."

"You're absolutely no fun!" Kaoru snickered while putting away the hat.

"I'm aware of that fact," Kyouya smiled back, "but if I'm no fun and you spend so much time with me, what does that make you?"

"An angel," Kaoru said, walking to inspect the mass production of clothing, "for putting up with such a bore as you."

"Ah, I see," Kyouya replied watching Kaoru look at the clothing, Kaoru's eyes filled with some kind of weird and slightly disgust fascination.

"Can you believe there's so many of the same clothing?" He whispered, in awe, disgust and a little bit of excitement.

"It's right before my eyes, it would be stupid to deny it," the answer came.

"I wanna try some clothes on!"

With that he dashed off, clothes in hand, to the changing room and Kyouya gave the mass of clothing an accusing look before following his way too easily excited boyfriend to the changing room.

Once they were there, Kyouya leaned against the wall and waited until Kaoru's voice from the other side of the door said: "Kyou-kun?"

He rolled his eyes. What was wrong with saying 'Kyouya'?

"Yes, Kaoru," he answered.

"Can you come? I don't want to come out like this…" the voice become softer.

He raised a brow. Were the clothes that ugly? He carefully opened the door and was practically pulled inside as Kaoru closed the door in one quick movement.

"So?"

Kyouya looked at Kaoru and for a second there was complete and utter _surprise _in his eyes.

"You took girl's clothes?!" he whispered.

Kaoru laughed.

"I figured you were the kind of pervert who'd like to see me cross-dressing," Kaoru grinned.

Kyouya blinked.

"It's your reward for coming with me," Kaoru said. "So take a good look at it."

Kaoru was wearing a short, black skirt, a few little pink flowers on the side. The skirt came half way his thighs. He wore a simply top, black, with a pink heart on it. Kyouya's eyes slid over Kaoru's body.

Damn.

How could he look so cute in such stupid clothes?

"Don't I look cute?" Kaoru provoked.

When he found himself softly, but forcefully pressed against the wall a second after, his brain scolded him for doing this. Kyouya's smile had grown to a (dangerous, very dangerous) smirk and their lips were only a few inches separated.

"You always look cute," Kyouya answered in a low voice.

Before Kaoru could reply Kyouya's lips were against his and he could only mumble some weak words of protest. His heart beat faster and he felt his body heat rise. When Kyouya finally broke away and starting licking and kissing Kaoru's neck, Kaoru managed to hiss: "W-W-What are you doing?"

"I think I just found an exciting game," a hand slid underneath the short skirt and Kaoru's eyes widened as a soft moan left his lips. "And something tells me you think about it the same way."

Kaoru bit his lips to stay silent as Kyouya's hands continued to slide over his body. He trembled to control himself.

"Someone… could see… us," he managed to say in short, panting breaths.

"Well, that's the game," Kyouya explained, his voice still steady. "Let's see how long we can do this without getting caught."

Kaoru threw his head in his neck as Kyouya sunk to his knees and helped Kaoru out the skirt. Looking down, Kaoru whispered: "They'll hear us! You're insane!"

Kyouya simply smirked.

"I'm only trying to keep us from being bored."

* * *

Muhahahaha. Okay. I had a lot of fun writing this. I'm sorry for updating so slow. Internet is a complete and total whore. Can't help it. XD Kyouya is such a naughty boy! -laughs- Hm. The cross-dressing part could've been better, I'm sorry. Just didn't feel like describing the clothes and such in detail. XD

JOIN THE KYOUKAO FANCLUB ON SHINE! NOOOOOOW

**And review.**

Jazyrha thanks you very much.


	9. Flexibility

**9. Flexibility.**

It was amazing how flexible Kyouya could be in his schedule. Sometimes, Kaoru wondered why he made one if he could change it so much anyway.

It just didn't make sense.

But, it was Kyouya, so even the weirdest things seemed completely normal and logical.

Kyouya made plans, and always had a schedule ready for everything, but he could change plans faster then anyone in the world.

But then again, when you spent so much time with Tamaki Suoh and Kaoru Hitachiin… one had to be flexible to not lose their mind.

Kaoru flipped through the pages.

"Geez, seems like you'll be busy this week again," he said, looking at his boyfriend, who was typing on his laptop.

"It's only what the paper says," Kyouya answered.

Kaoru grinned, standing up and walking towards him.

"Will you be busy tonight then?" he whispered in his ear, as he wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"Depends," Kyouya smirked.

"On what?" Kaoru said, kissing his cheek.

"What kind of company I'll have," Kyouya said, as he grabbed Kaoru's hands and pulled him closer, and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips.

Kaoru grinned, holding his head a little sideward.

"Will my company do?" he asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

Kyouya smiled, as he said: "Doesn't it always?"

( ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...)

Okay, so it's super short and you've waited like ages for this XD I AM SO SORRY. I'll try to update sometime sooner XD I swear!

Please review!

AND JOIN SHINE

- Jazy


End file.
